minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/The Haunting
The following article is a timeline of The Haunting and The Haunted series from The Haunting: Minecraft Movie, The Haunting: Second Life, The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, The Haunted, and The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine. Dates of Events The following are speculated times of The Haunting and The Haunted franchise, with a year provided in "Time" when Drake and Grayson find a journal entry talking about the apocalypse caused by Herobrine, as well as some days and months provided in Collin's Diary found by Mia in "The Magic Library" at the entrance of the Magical Library. Events of The Haunting & The Haunted 1 Year before The Haunting Sometime Before Herobrine's Arrival Armen purchases a house costing 5 diamonds for his family to live in. Sometime Before Collin's Massacre Collin receives powers from a mysterious being; a "devil" by the name Herobrine. He begins learning how to use this magic for protection and helping. January 24 Collin progresses well with his new-found magical powers, however, there was a "price" that came with it, as said from the Devil. Some negative effects of the "price" include receiving strange vision problems when he uses lots of his strength and that he has no memories of certain events, and is sometimes seen by Armen walking around the house in the middle of the night. Both is parents think there is something wrong, and insist that he gets help, but Collin refuses, thinking that he is fine. February 18 Collin's vision problems are getting worse as well as his memory gaps becoming bigger, almost to the point of which he can't remember anything. His brother Armen is scared of him and his parents don't trust Collin, pretending he doesn't exist anymore, not letting anyone know about Collin's condition. Collin becomes to think he's just being himself, and no longer cares what his family thinks of him. August 5 Collin is losing control of his body, and his body is feeling strange in many ways. His thoughts are also being controlled in a way, and although he still has his normal thoughts, he also has darker thoughts. He also is very scared when his powers act violently against Armen. Collin is scared his life is almost gone. September 9 Collin writes his final entry. After Armen leaves the house, the dark powers take over Collin's body, forcing him to watch as his body is controlled and he murders his parents. He writes a note for his brother for a brief moment, telling him how sorry he was before wiping parts of Armen's memory, and he uses the magic to eject the last of humanity from his body, separating him and Herobrine, and latching it onto the closest living being: an enderman, therefore forming a human/enderman hybrid, by the name Drake. Year of The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Night One Night Two Night Three Few Months After The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Nether Dimension Months After The Haunting: Second Life Herobrine Dimension Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 2172 Herobrine starts an apocalypse, nearly ending the world's population and destroying all the advanced technology created. Years After Apocalypse Five kingdoms emerge some time after the apocalypse. They were known as Armada, Silverridge, Algaria, Whitewater, and Iron Myre. Herobrine creates an army in the barbaric lands and starts a war between his army and the five kingdoms of Armada, Silverridge, Algaria, Whitewater, and Iron Myre. Algaria and SIlverridge, being the weakest, were destroyed first, with Silverridge's pleas for help ignored by the three other powerful kingdoms. However, Algaria, Silverridge, and Iron Myre lost the war, and Algaria and Silverridge were completely destroyed, but Iron Myre developed the Cross of Mercy, which had killed many undead soldiers and then managed to vanquish Herobrine. However, this brought up the Cult of Herobrine, who resurrected him and brought the end to Iron Myre, thus bringing future civilizations such as the Empire into power of lands, while others are left in an anarchy, such as the Badlands. Years After War Grayson exits the portal, without Drake and Armen behind him, and spends the entire year living a distance away from the Iron Myrian city nearby, avoiding Herobrine and learning about the area, spending time in an eternal night. 1 Year After Grayson's Arrival Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 2 Years After The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Drake manages to trap Armenbrine and use some magic to take away some of Herobrine's power over Armen, giving him bits of free will, while Drake is left with some of Herobrine's control, with his left eye completely white and effects such as vision problems and headaches occurring. 4 Years After The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Day 1 Drake and Grayson reunite after four years, catching up on their adventures and planning on going on another adventure together to save Armen, while finding the Magical Library. They also meet Slimey, who befriends Grayson and becomes his pet. They decide to start of by showing each other their homes, as well as their secrets, Grayson with the Dragon Egg and Drake with one of the Sacred Diamonds. They then plan to go to the Red Keep the day after. Day 2 Drake, Grayson, and Slimey then head off on their journey, stopping by at an ancient pyramid, looting the inhabitants, then heading to one of the Lost Crypts, and finally looting another resident's home after finding a map from the crypt. They head off towards the Red Keep, finding a Teleportation Circle before being chased by a Nightmare all the way to the Temple of the Goddess, where they head off to the Red Keep. They come across a destroyed village, where a statue of Armenbrine was erected and there was loot everywhere, as well as a map of Byté, Drake's home. They stay in a place, not knowing that there was a Nightmare. Day 3 Drake wakes up to find a horse on Grayson's bed. It attacks Drake, but Drake wakes up from his lucid dream and finds that Slimey needs a new bed. Receiving breakfast from Grayson, they pack their things, realizing they had woken up late due to a Nightmare chasing them the previous night. They head off to the keep, arriving there to find that it was very run-down and there were no humans, but Paganums and stray animals around, so they resort to showing money around, which surprisingly worked. They check in at an inn before touring the Keep, finding a Magi Guild and purchasing some books and a carpet for Slimey to sleep on. They sleep at the Inn, only to be interrupted by a smell of burning and screams of people. They pack their things and run outside to find Armenbrine attacking the keep. They flee the keep, fighting off Zombies and dodging Armen's attacks. They try to hide from him, first finding a miner's tunnel before taking refuge in a cave they saw the previous day. Hiding there, they try to sleep from Armen's attacks. Day 4 The group wakes up to find Slimey ditching the group, Grayson runs after him, only to mine through a small hole before being chased by a Nightmare, which created an explosion. The two then pack their things and walk back to the Red Keep to investigate. They find out that it is no longer safe from Nightmares and they walk through, looking at the damage of the buildings, including the Magi Guild, which they explored before finding a very old house that was probably destroyed before the attack. They see a mysterious figure down there and decide to check it out, finding only a symmetrical crater and cobble furniture. The crater had mysteriously opened up into an abandoned subway system. Having no way out, the two explore the place, finding out that they might have been in the future rather than the past after teleporting through the portal. They look around, finding modern-day food, modern-era technology as well as weapons and journals containing information. They then find a place full of dead bodies and blood, as well as more rusted weapons. They were then chased by a NIghtmare, trying to find a way out, and then they were pulled deeper from the water current they fell into. They take a break on an area, trying to find a way out, but they had no choice but to follow the water flow, falling into a whirlpool. Day 5 The two then find themselves in another area with abandoned technology, and then finding a substance which floats upwards, with a cooling and lighting affect. The two then exit the place, going through the Red Keep ruins and then deciding to cross the Bridge to the Empire, only to be forced to take a detour due to construction. On that detour, the two were attacked by an Empire Assassin, leaving Drake injured and forcing them to take refuge in a house, only to find out that it was the very same house that had haunted Drake and Armen. Having no choice, the two stayed there. Day 6-12 Day 13 Day 14 Day 15-16 Day 17 Day 18 Day 19-20 Three Months After Events of The Haunted Day 1 Gateway Dimension Nether Dimension Demon Realm TBA